


The Falling miracle

by missMichalleYallo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Science Experiments, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSan Month, ZoroxSanji, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMichalleYallo/pseuds/missMichalleYallo
Summary: Sanji life can't get any worse, at least that what he wanted to believe. but Zoro prove him wrong. Now lost and uncertain about his future what should he do with his new and abnormal situation? other then to freak out and try to run away from it.





	1. Chapter 1

 

To those people who think that life can't get any worse then what they were, clearly didn't know Sanji life. More precisely didn't heard all his hardships he had to endure. No even before it, when he just born he had to suffer! But he didn't want to remember or think about this kind of shit! Okay maybe it wasn't the marimo entire fault, but he still responsible for a very big part of his hardship! Maybe he should start from the very beginning, where they first meet.

It all began from high school, when he meets the bastard for the first time when they only start the first year, they were in the same class. At first he didn't seem that bad, but then the marimo had to find excuses to tease him and so they start to fight. And that's how it kept going. for three years they were in the same class they bicker, drive each other nets, compete on everything and fight each other until both could not stand up. Most of the class already got used to their endless fights, and some of them call them "the married rivals".

Of course Sanji had suffered from this nick name much more then Zoro that didn't give a shit about it, and it drive Sanji insane. Because no girl in school will look at him now, and every time he might have a chance with a cute girl, Zoro had to come and ruin it by been a pain in the ass.

He also didn't notice, but for three years they always were together somehow, doing everything like study, hung out, party, watching movies, going out, sleeping in the other house, tease and laugh. It become a routine by now and it was weird has fuck since Sanji never was alone in this years and he didn't hate to be with the other man that annoy him. Well they both had the same group of friends so they can't help it, but sometimes Sanji wonder why Zoro going out of his way to challenge him or to annoy him or to find new nick names for him. And Zoro wasn't the kind of guy to answer him what he really thinking about other then been an asshole marimo.

And like that, three years were over and they almost finish high school! Fuck this shit, it's like he really going out with this green bastard that he always feel the need to tell him where he is and ask where the other is and meet him. Fuck, that marimo really screw him up! How did this happen?! Everything seem to go fine with them, he was okay at first! When did their relationship change to be this weird!?  And he wasn't the only one who notices, what really make him want to crawl into a deep hole and kill himself.

They were going to graduate high school soon and he didn't have any idea what to do with the marimo when that happens or what they do. They can't do everything together like they used too, that would be weird, right?. And he assume Zoro would find a girlfriend and go to his separate life from him, since all the girls seem to be attracted to that useless asshole! Yeas, he won't stay with him like this forever, so Sanji know he need to back off before graduation or he could never do so.

But it was kind of a problem since they had the same friends, and the same group. And Zoro always was with them, and Sanji love to be with the group fucking damn it! it was difficult but he did what he had to do and make up some stupid excuse not to meet with them. At least, he tries his best to avoid him even if it felt very lonely without the marimo and the others. he really wanted to spam his phone. It was much harder in school, since he can't run from them when they come to their class to hung out and he was in the same class has the guy he's trying to avoid too!!

How much the world hate him to make them be in the same class for three years anyway?! Of course the marimo also have to be difficult about this and search his attention by any means he can that he know would work on him. Fuck, why he know him so well?! Zoro piss him so much and he end up kicking his ass everyday! it become more and more like hell to Sanji to try to avoid him, and he was getting sick of it!

And when the bastard did back off and was with other people he called his "friends" - two very stupid guys, Sanji just stare at them with envy and felt how his heart squeezed in pain.

Why was he feeling so jealous and to the marimo no less?!! There is no need to feel that way, he know that but he still felt it. He never wanted to find out about this feeling of jealousy toward a shitty marimo! He wanted to get jealous to a cute girl, that make more sense in his mind. But of course he had to get jealous to this stupid bastard. Sanji hit his face hard on his desk and growl at his stupid self.

It hurt, it fucking hurt. More than he wanted to admit to the asshole or to himself. It hurt until he didn't feel like doing anything or even graduate. Maybe he should just drop out, that would be much easier for him then this hell he was in! and he won't need to see Zoro face every day. But of course, Zeff find out what he plan to do…and to put it simply, he kick his ass for trying.

So dropping out is out of the question, then what he should do with these creepy feelings then?!! Jump into a fucking highway and let some track kill him?!! Or jump from a cliff? Okay, maybe he was been a little too dramatic about this. He didn't really wanted to die, but it still hurt!

So he try the best solution a man can find to any problem, at least in Sanji mind, having sex with a beautiful woman. But he just could not get into the mood and the geezer catch him in the act and almost kick his ass, since the geezer was an old fashion fart that not believe in paying for a girl to have sex, he despise the idea or the very act. And kept on blabber about how he should treat women better and should have sex with someone he love and crap.

Thank you very much, old geezer, for telling me stuff I already know! 

Like he didn't want to do this kind of shit with the person he liked from the first place if it was possible! if It was that easy, he would have done it already stupid shitty geezer! but he still a man god damn it! And he like girls and the fucker didn't care about him anymore! What was he suppose to do? He wasn't going to beg him, fuck it! He still has his pride, even if it was stupid.

To put it simply, he know he didn't make the old man life easier with his actions. Half of the time he wasn't sure what he was doing, just that he was tried and lonely and he wanted to call the bastard and vent at him and kick his ass.

But then what?! It just going to go back to the way it was and they would go to their different ways after high school anyway, nothing would change. It will end the same way has it is now, only that he could meet and be with others too, and maybe cry to one of them in hopes they won't tell him. Yeas, this was better. If he get used to be alone now, then the blow after they finish high school won't hurt that much.

But while he was grounded by the old man someone find his way to his room and surprise him one night. he jump at him from his window and scream

"Yooo Sanji!! Make me food! I’m hungry."

of course it has to be his stupid captain, well more the head of their group that call himself "captain". Maybe He look childish and a complete moron, but he was sharp and get people. And if Sanji be honest with himself, he trust Luffy a lot and like the guy has one of his best friends. before he said anything he decided to feed the black hole for stomach and after the teen finish eating, he ask innocently:

"Say Sanji, why are you in pain?"

Sanji choke on his food and his eyes open wide, he didn't have any words to answer the question. So he just stares at him. Damn, he can't hide anything from this guy does he?! Well, fuck it then. He was tired of hiding anyway, and Luffy would have find out sooner or later.

"How the fuck..You know what, forget it! I’m not even going to ask!" and hit his face on the table.

"if it one of our friends fault, I kick their ass! Just tell me who it is!" Luffy raise his chest up to show he was ready at any time to kick someone ass, what made Sanji smile a little. Luffy was a nice guy and a good friend.

"No you moron! Just…things. Stupid shit, do I need to make a list of how shit it is?!" Sanji answer in defeat, even if he denies it and kick him, he already knows Luffy enough to guess it won't work to hide things from the idiot. that moron was even more stubborn then him and his old man together and that saying something, so hiding things from Luffy was a lost fight and he was tired of it.  

Luffy nodded and kept eating the soup he made in midnight, why the fuck he come in this hour in the night he had no clue or the will to know. He was just glad Luffy was there, since he can't talk about these…things with the old man.

So he starts to tell him everything, in a list kind of way and for his surprise he felt relived after he finish. Like a burden been lifted from his shoulders, a very heavy one. And he threat Luffy with food to never tell anyone what he just told him. It seem to work with Luffy, he will never do anything when it comes to food. So he hope it will be enough and he kind of felt much more happier then he was before he told him.

Luffy laugh it off and said that everything will work out and that he will fix it or some crap that Sanji didn't get. But oh well, it was the typical positive Luffy he come to admire so it wasn't bad even if he doubt he can do anything. They fooled around and laugh about funny things that light his mood until it become too late at night.

Luffy thank him for the food and wave him goodbye while jumping off his window like a crazy person. Running away like a thief or some other creep that run from the scene of the crime. Sanji watch him leave with a smile, he really did miss that moron and the others. Why did he come when they have school tomorrow anyway? He bet the idiot didn't even think about school or the hour and just decided to come so he just come. Typical Luffy!

Well he had fun so he didn't mind, maybe he should stop avoiding the group just cause he didn't want to see Zoro. even if it hurt to see the marimo again. It will hurt him more to be isolated from them, since he like to be with them all. they were important to him.

But what happen the next day wasn't anything he could predict, not even in his dreams. After the first class during the break, Luffy drag both of them out of the classroom by force to the courtyard in the back of the school. Making them face each other and smile a wide smile that shows his teeth.

"Why did you drag me here for, Luffy?!" Zoro grumble and fold his arms.

"Yeas, what the fuck Luffy?! I was going to give the girls the lunch I made." Sanji grumble right after him.

"ShiShishi don't get angry. I’m helping you two cause you both idiots." Luffy said honestly like a kid and laugh at the two angry man that glare at him. 

"Who are you calling an idiot?!!" they both yelled together has one.

"it's not my fault. You two just soo slow! But you are my friends, so I decided to help you two and save time." He smile widen again, like he was helping homeless people in the street and give them new homes.

"What the hell are you talking about Luffy?!" they both ask together again, and this time look away from each other. Why the hell they can't stop talking together has one?!

"Shishi okay so here it come, listen to me good okay? Zoro, Sanji love you! that's why he avoiding you, cause he scared that you leave him. And he got very jealous when you hung around with your other friends. Sanji, Zoro love you back. But he was scared to tell you cause he think you only like girls and will think he gross. There, now make up and be good friends again or something. I’m going to eat now."

"Oi you!!!"

After finishing what he wanted to say with cheerful voice, he run away and leave them there. Staring at each other with no words or the ability to get what just has happen, the both man eyes were hiding under hair or by looking down. And they just kept standing there in awkward silence.

What the actual fuck?! Sanji swear to god he will kick Luffy so hard until he die a painful death. To think he even ignore his threat and tell Zoro what he ask not to tell anyone, and say the marimo love him back no less. What kind of stupid bullshit is this…there is no way that...or is it true?

Sanji felt a huge rock felling on his head while he got slowly what Luffy just blab out of nowhere too fast for him to get the first time. wait the marimo...love him? Ah??

Well then.....this is awkward.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji life can't get any worse, at least that what he wanted to believe. but Zoro prove him wrong. Now lost and uncertain about his future what should he do with his new and abnormal situation? other then to freak out and try to run away from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, I wanted to thank you again for all the support and encouragement you give me in the first chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful comments you give me! it really make me happy and warm my heart. sorry it was a little late, I become sick ^-^ but it will pass soon I hope XD.  
> some things about this chapter:  
> I felt so awkward writing this chapter, I don't know if you can notice it or not. but damn I was so embarrassed, I"m not even sure why LOL.  
> I never was good with writing "sex scenes", so I had a lot of trouble with writing this. not that I hate writing them, I just not good at it. oh well ╮(￣▽￣)╭ you can't be good at everything I guess. I still not that happy about this "sex" scene, but I hope you like it and enjoy reading.

Chapter 2

Sanji should have his happy ending, at least that what he hope. But like Hell he got any happier! It only becomes more complicated. Why? Cause life sucks, Sometimes he wonder why he even bother to get up in the morning.

but Sanji was happy he can cook.

~~~~

The two morons kept standing in front of each other in silence. Both didn't want to speak first or break the silence, lost in how to react or what to say.

After Luffy words, there is no easy way to react. They know each other for too long, and yet now they didn't know what to do. Should they just kept acting like they used too or should they act all lovey dovey and say mushy stuff, what would be even worse. But someone need to say something, and he didn't count on Zoro until the break will end. So Sanji took a deep breath and start.

"Hi marimo, let's go to the cafeteria. The break will end soon."

He start to leave first, cause fuck he didn't know what else to do. Damn that Luffy and his unexpected actions. He's going to kick his ass latter, even if he help them in a way.

"Wait Cook, is what Luffy said, is it true?"

Sanji stop at his tracks and look at Zoro again, Zoro raise his head from the ground and look straight at him, waiting with a very serious expression and hard fists.

For fuck sake, he acting like he just ask to marry someone or some shit. It still was awkward but at least he know that Luffy didn't lie, the guy love him...maybe.

"Well.... you know. I just thought about the future, anyone wants to have a cute girlfriend and to get married. It only neutral to want that stuff so I thought..." he said and take out a cigarette to his mouth, failing to sound confident like he wanted too.

What a great start if he wanted to sound like the most lame ass guy in the world, he never wanted to open his mouth again. Ever!

"And you?" Zoro ask and come closer to his face, touching his cheek lightly and staring deeply into his eyes. What make Sanji blush deep red until his ears and his heart skip a beat.

"Of course I wanted the same thing damn it..." his words come out fast without thinking. and he look away from Zoro sharp eyes

"that what I want to say but...you know what I want. So what the use in asking now, you still an annoying bastard though. So I hope I change my mind soon enough."  

Zoro smirk like he just won the most awesome badass man in the world and stroke Sanji cheeks gently, moving his face slowly to see his blue ocean eyes. His eyes glow with happiness like he got something very precious to him back.

"Good, I don't need annoying girls anyway." He said calmly and got closer to him until their lips almost touch, but Sanji stop him in the last minute and move his face away.

"What's wrong, cook??..."

"Someone might see us and the break is almost over. And girls are not annoying, shithead." But he sound more embarrassed then insulting.

"tsk, stinky. Will you come to my place tonight? Stay over?" He smirk his cocky smile and slowly let him go, starting to walk to some random way while Sanji watch him with twisted eyes.

"I will but...what are you doing stupid directional challenge marimo?! where the fuck are you going? "

"Stop nagging me! I’m going to the cafeteria obviously."

"No you not, you going the wrong way. The cafeteria is in the opposite direction. Come on idiot!" Sanji said and help him find his way, since he always was getting himself lost somewhere.

It really make him wonder how he mange to reach their classroom in time every day and why he had to fall in love with an idiot marimo with no sense of direction.

While Zoro grunt at him but let him lead while blushing and been all shy. He wanted to get much closer to the blond, but it didn't seem like the right time to kiss him, at least not yet.

"tsk, idiot cook!"

"What did you say, shitty marimo?!!"

They bicker again like always, only this time they both felt much awkward and closer to the other. Even if they didn't know how to act about their new develop relationship, they still try to be their normal self's they know. The others seem happy to see them both together again, bicker like always.  

Of course the idiot had to get lost in the way to his own house, so Sanji had to keep an eye on him at all times. And he seized the opportunity they got lost to buy some groceries in the store. Guessing the idiot moss only eat a fast food all this time he was away from him.

"Oi...are you done?!" Zoro grumble and follow him while Sanji kick his knee to shut him up.

"No! Why you can't buy the simplest things to eat that isn't junk food!?"

"Because it much easy to eat junk food."

"Fuck you lazy moss head! At least give your body a break from your stupidly! Can't you at least try to make something edible without me for once!? for fuck sake Zoro!"

"You can cook so just do it. will you hurry up so we can go home, shitty curly?" he kept grumbling

"Don't rash me! I want to make the testiest dinner tonight and maybe...a big cake for Luffy latter. And I hope for your own good that I won't find battles of booze everywhere, cause I swear I will kill you! So what do you want tonight? And don’t you dare say..."

Zoro only smirk at him and go to take a pack of bottles of booze from the shelf into the shopping card

"Anything will be fine with me."

Sanji glare at him and kick his knee harder making him to growl, this guy is hopeless.

"Oww!! What was that for?!"

"Didn't I just said not to say this annoying line again?! Just fucking pick something!! Is there anything you want or really like to eat? Anything?? Come on, help me out here."

Zoro roll his eyes at him while holding his poor leg, looking away and snorted. He wasn't sure what the other guy kept nagging him to say, but he won't say it. 

"Not really..."

"You!!! Why everything is so difficult with you!? Don't you have any preference or wants?!! It's not that hard to answer, annoying marimo!! Tonight is special so pick something you really want! I won't let you off until you do."

"Uh?? What special about tonight?"

Sanji glare daggers at him, holding himself has hard has he could from kicking his ass and destroys the whole store.

"You bastard, forget about it then and shut up!" Sanji spit and turn his back from him, looking at the ingredients he needed to make a big cake for Luffy.

Has much he was grateful to the black hair teen, he also was furious on the marimo. Did he really don't care about him or how this day meant to him that they finally found out they love each other?? how can he be such a moron! And he even have the nerve to ask what so special about tonight!

To think he was planning to make a romantic dinner for him with the dish he like the most, well he can forget that now! Stupid bastard that should drop dead! He should have gone out with a cute girl! Maybe it isn't too late, at least he hope so.

"What with you..." Zoro lean on his shoulders and thought about it

"Ah...now I get it. So that's what it was." He smirk and lick his ear, Sanji froze and shake wildly. It felt strange and good, so good. His mind becomes blank, damn this is not good. Zoro making him go crazy from just a simple touch, it never good! 

"What...Zoro, that..."

"I always wanted to touch you, always. And be much closer to you." He whisper in Sanji ear, what make him tremble even harder.

"Don't say it like that...that not what I meant!" Sanji whine but he could not stop himself from closing his eyes and feel Zoro touch, while Zoro tongue move from his ear to his neck, licking slowly and gently, teasing him.

"I know..I still can't believe you love me."

"Hi, just so you know I still love women! And you never said it either."

"like I care, don't avoid me again! I won't let you this time." Zoro growl and hug him tight to his body, Sanji red blush was spread all over his face and he try to look away so the other won't see.

"...We in a store, people will see us stupid marimo." Sanji try with tremble body.

"And? If they have a problem with it, it's their problem."

"What bullshit are you saying?! Of course we can't do those things in public. Have some tact shitty marimo! It will look...I don't want too!" Sanji try to move Zoro body away from his, he didn't want to reject him but he didn't want to be seen by complete strangers either.

Strangers that will think he's not normal. and unlike the moron, he didn't want to be humiliated in public.

"Tsk, I can do what I want with who I want; they all can go fuck themselves if it bothers them." Zoro spit and kiss Sanji lips passionately and turn to glare at the people around them that stare with judgmental looks.

Some of them looked gross out and some of them look away from Zoro glare, coming back to their own business.

Sanji scratch his head, he wasn't sure what to feel about this. The looks did bother him in a way, but the way some of them looking at Zoro with disgust bother him even more. If Zoro was with a girl, they won't have look at him this way, somewhere in his mind Sanji know it the truth. and somewhere in his heart he know it hurt him a little. But not enough to give up or anything stupid like that, since he finally have Zoro all to himself.

"Come on, shithead. I want to start cooking sometime today." Sanji smile and took Zoro hand in his, dragging the glaring man to different corner in the shop while counting how much ingredients he still need for dinner.

If he be honest, he was happy with Zoro declaration of wanting him in public. Since it was hard for him to believe Zoro really love him that way like Luffy spit out of nowhere. Even though the guy was totally embarrassing has fuck!

Zoro growl but follow him, and keep glaring at the people that still looks their way. Really it seem a little stupid but Sanji had to distract that idiot marimo from this. He didn't want him to start a fight, has much he was dying to kick one of them too. What he wanted more is to have Zoro to himself all night long and have the most romantic night ever.

"Oi marimo, will you shut it?! I just want to buy what we need and go home! I don't give a fuck about those idiots. Just be quiet or I will kick your ass!" Sanji growl after kicking his knee gently and finish picking all he needed for dinner.

And with hurry steps, pay the clerk and drag Zoro out of the shop, really he can't go anywhere with him.

"What the hell was that for shitty cook?!"

"I don't care what happen with them, but you need to stop be so arrogant!"

"And you need to stop thinking about what everyone thinks about you! We don't need to be ashamed we love each other...I mean in who we love." Zoro said blushing slightly and look away.

"Fine. But you don't have to start a fight with everyone just for that! I don't need this."

"No! they the ones who started it. Besides someone needs to teach those kind of people their lesson, so it would have finished quickly. I’m doing them a favor, they have no right to look down on you... I mean us! I meant to say us."

Sanji watch him with a little smile and sigh, has much has he love Zoro cocky attitude and his strong will, it sometimes made him want to strangle him.

In a very sexy way while undressing him and fuck him really hard until he lose consciousness....No! his mind going off to weird places again. This is not the place for that; it's the marimo entire fault for been all adorable, yap it was his fault.

After a while of silence, Sanji push the bags on the shock Zoro and start to walk forward without looking away. He just wanted to be in close walls with the man where no one will see them.

"You going to help me carry this if you can't do anything useful, shithead."

"Oi what do I look like spiral eyebrow?! I’m not your arranged boy. I’m not taking orders from you!"

"hurry up shitty marimo, I want to make dinner today." Sanji finish and kept to walk away in the crowded streets, Zoro grunt right behind him and frown at his back.

but he carry the bags has he was told to do while cursing the cook. Sanji ignore him and smoke while they both make their way to Zoro apartment. Sanji smirk and thought about the dinner he's going to make and what will happen after that. They both were silence the whole way, both of them impatient to reach home.

Has soon they enter the apartment, Zoro snatch Sanji by the shoulders and hold him close to his muscular body. Not saying a word, Sanji malt into the tight embraced, the shopping bags completely forgotten.

"What did you do all this time without me?" Zoro deep voice hums in his ear.

He missed that voice so badly. Until he could burly tell what Zoro was asking him, but he pulled himself together from how good it was hearing this man voice and try to concentrate on the meaning.

"nothing much. I just...try to lose my virginity and make a complete moron out of myself in front of my step father, it was great really. You?" he was been sardonic in a bitter way. The old man will never let him forget it now in his entire life.

"Drinking and hung out with close friends but mostly sleeping. Wait, you try to have sex with someone? Who was it??" Zoro seem frown got deeper from anger, making him look even more intimidating from the actual softy he was.

Sanji smile softly and stroke his green hair, it was so cute. Zoro was jealous; at least he assumes he was. It was jealousy right? He can decide it was jealousy even if the man expression was nonchalant then angry. Was he always have to look so calm all the time?!

"I don't know, I’m not even sure if it was their real name. I kind off...pay for it." Sanji hesitated, his face look down and his body shakes a little.

Fuck he's going to kill him now, not that he can't kick Zoro ass but he wasn't sure how the other man will take it. He may break it off before they even started dating, shit he should have shut his big mouth tight before he get himself into this mass. He never was good with shutting his mouth.

"You what?!" Zoro growl with gruff voice and his hold become even tighter around him.

"But nothing happen! I could not do it in the end, it was pathetic but I could not get it up thanks to a green bastard. With this I thought I could forget about you but it only makes me feel worse." Sanji hurry to explain himself and felt the tight grip on him loosen up and a sigh from the other man.

"You idiot! Don't go and give yourself to strangers. Don't forget about me." Zoro gruff voice was soft but still a little bitter, leaning his face on Sanji shoulder and hiding his sulking.

"Are you sulking marimo?"

"Shut up!!" Zoro growl and his possessive hold got tighter, like if he holds him tight enough in his arms he won't go anywhere and stay his.

"Sorry Zoro, I’m sorry. Don't sulk okay? I should have tell you sooner about my feelings but..I didn't know where to start."

"It's fine, just be quiet now." Zoro ash him and start to kiss him from his ear along to his neck and down to his collar bone, biting and licking gently while the blond moan softly into his touch.

"Ah...ah Zoro...I want to...make dinner."

"Can't we eat latter?" he ask absent minded while biting and sucking his skin. Leaving love marks all over his neck.

"Ah...but I wanted to celebrate that we finally dating. We are dating, right?" he ask and stare at Zoro with serious and careful look, like he was ready to be rejected from the other man.

Zoro soft smile got bigger and he giggle a little before he kiss the blond passionately and yet gently at the same time. Sanji could feel Zoro crave for him from the kiss and also his answer, his warm lips cover his own and their tongue play and move together in prefect rhythm for a long time until he could barely breathe. Zoro kiss was better than he could ever imagine. He could not even describe how good the marimo was. 

"O..okay, I guess..we can eat later." Sanji stammered out of breath. 

"Come on Cook" Zoro agree and took his hand to his bedroom.

The blond follow him this time until they reach the room and Zoro start to kiss him again and grope his chest under his shirt. Sanji shake lightly, he wasn't sure if he was any good with sex between man.

"Relax cook, I just want you." Zoro whisper in his ear gently, sensing the blond stress.

"If I suck at this, you better tell me! I will kick your ass if you won't." Sanji whine and looked away, he really didn't know what he do if the moron try to fake shit.

Can Zoro even fake this kind of stuff? He hope he was too much of an idiot to be able too.

"Ha...you be great, cook." Zoro giggle and start to open the buttons on his shirt. Damn why does he have to get a shirt with so many buttons!? Zoro find it the most annoying then the idiot actions.

"Yeas right, like you can know that. I know how to pleasure women's not damn marimo's."

"I do most of the work anyway. you just need to feel me." Zoro snore, concentrate all his attention on the annoying buttons then the blond words.

"Oh shut up shithead. You not the only one that need to 'work' here. Unless you just want to shove it in a couple times without caring how it go."

"Wh...that's not what I mean!" 

"You did it before, aren't you?! with other man." Sanji mumble and look down.

Great he just ruined the atmosphere. Why did he do that?! he wanted to do it with the marimo, he really did but he just can't help but think of stupid things like who the marimo was with other than him. He should have just shut up and don't say anything. If only he could luck his mouth and those feelings of jealousy away. He heard a sigh and felt his face been lifting up toward the marimo.

"Look at me cook."

Both look at the other eyes and both with red blush. Zoro embraced him tight to his chest and kiss his head.

"Even if I did it with others or not, the only one...the only one I want to be connected and do it with is you. so stop be so damn adorable until I open this damn shirt!."

"ha..haha cheesy, you so cheesy marimo.." Sanji giggle and hug him back.

Zoro smirk and kiss him again, coming back to work on unbutton his shirt.

"Shut up. You and your damn shirts!!" Zoro grumble while Sanji laugh at his effort.

"Want some help there, grassy head?"

"I said shut it!" Zoro grunt and kept trying to open his shirt while Sanji kept laughing.

He was happy, even if the marimo was one hell of a cheesy guy. One sexy cheesy guy, he had to admit.

"Zoro I..." Sanji try but was stopped by a very deep and passionate kiss.

"Shhh Shut.up!" Zoro grunt and finish removing his shirt, kissing his chest and nipples while Sanji moan in pleasure and close his eye.

"Z...Zoro, mm...ah.."

 

 

The blond didn't have any idea how much he can drive him crazy and how much time Zoro have been waiting for this: to touch him, to kiss him and to mark him has his. All those are things he never thought that womanizer will let him do. And yet here they were, finally doing it. Tonight he will show him, the ultimate pleasure he will never get from any women or man in his life. This man was everything he ever wanted, even if he never admits it in front of the idiot blond.

The blond suddenly stop him and push his body away slowly.

"Wait Zoro, wait a sec...this is...do you even know what you doing?..with other man I mean. If you hurt my ass, I will kill you!" Sanji shiver, but Zoro didn't mind.

He didn't rejected him, just been nerves. Zoro nod and come closer to him again, touching his forehead with his own.

"It will be fine, cook. I have lube and everything we need."

"You have what?!"

"Shhh..don't freak out."  He whispers in his ear.

"Is it true I can bleed in the end of...this?!!" Sanji ask while glaring at him.

"Only if I put it in without preparing you or anything that will prevent the friction. Also if I be too rough with you it can happen."

"And you would be rough with me?" he ask again, even if he know the answer.

"No. it would be more of a rape then connecting. Besides, if I be a little rough after you already used to it, it won't hurt you that much."

"You...know too much about this crap!" Sanji hiss and kept to glare at him but hug him back.

"Are you jealous?" Zoro tease and play with his bangs.

"Hall no! Why would I be jealous?! I’m not that stupid!"

"You are jealous then." Zoro smirk at the angry blond that hiss at him again.

"Shut up shitty marimo!!"

Sanji raise his leg in a fast movement and try to kick him, but Zoro catch his leg before the hit. Making him fall on his back while making sure he lend on the bed.

"Hoff.."

"Is it really such a big deal?" he ask and look at him with a deep frown.

Sanji lay down on the bed and look away, anywhere that could distract him from Zoro stare. Has much has he hated to admit it, he felt Inferior to the other man. Like he lost some invisible competition he didn't know they had. And it felt sucks!

After a while, he heard a deep growing sigh and felt the other man body on him, making him lay down on top of his chest and growl.

"Is experience really change's things that much? Would you give up just because I know what I’m doing?"

"That's...." Sanji start but the words didn't come out, he just wanted to be equal to him, like how they always were with everything.

but now it was impossible. His mind started to wonder if maybe the whole thing was a mistake. And the thought and worries didn't stop fill his mind and make him dizzy.

"Look at me cook and listen! Experience doesn’t change who I am and who I love or what we have! It only help! Stop making that stupid face!"

Zoro force Sanji to look at him, what make Sanji angry and he try to kick him again.

"Shut up already fucker! Like you even understand how it feel! I just...I didn't want to be the inferior one!! I wanted...I wanted us to be equal in everything, with equal terms. But what the use now?! You better in this and I end up be the innocent and clueless one that don't know shit about sex between man! I hate this! And it's your entire fault!" Sanji scream with anger, while wanting to just die for not be able to shut his mouth.

Zoro sigh deeply again and put his hand on his face. In those kind of moments he wanted to just fight him but mange to stop himself. He still wanted to make him feel good tonight and that won't happen if they start to fight and kill each other, they can bicker later.

"I don't know where you learn all this bullshit. But experience doesn’t make me superior nor does it make me better then you at this. And I’m sure you not 'innocent', you pervert cook!"

"Who said bullshit now, asshole?!"  Sanji kept screaming and glare at him.

Did he just contradict the facts he know his whole life?! Really?! Who is he trying to trick here!? Does he look that stupid to him?!! of course experience make him better and more superior in the relationship! That the whole point of having experience moron!

"No I’m serious. Experience can be different from you and me, but even if you had experience. It doesn’t make you better at this."

"Ohh...and how is that so, marimo?" Sanji sneer at him with mocking voice, glaring at him the whole time.

"Simple. What we have won't be the same with what we had with others, it can't be the same! Even if you enjoy doing it with other people, I will make sure it will be special with us."

"Can't be the same...you say?" Sanji was puzzled at Zoro logic, did they talking about the same thing here, he wonder. Zoro only smirk and give him a pack on the lips.

"What I do with you, what I feel with you will be something that only we have. It will never be the same with anyone else. No matter how much 'experience' we have, isn't it only make it better for us because we can share it?"

Sanji eyes open wide and he wasn't sure what to answer to Zoro sincere words so he just stare at him with wide eyes dumbly. What can he possible answer to those words? Zoro was worse than a cheesy moron. It make him feel embarrassing.

After a while Zoro wait for his respond, Sanji got up into sitting position, his arms hug his legs that were folded toward his body, his face was serious from thinking about to do next.

"You really weird you know? So in other words...what you saying is that even if you have experience, it won't matter cause you going to share it with me? How is that even work?!" 

Zoro smirk wider and took his arms away from his legs.

"I show you, I make you feel it." He whisper in his ear with seductive voice.

Sanji jump and almost full from the bed, he hurry to hide his face in his legs cause his face become too hot and red. He never thought his heart can race so fast, and that marimo can make him full in love with him more than he already was before they even did anything. This is stupid, he should counter attack. He have to make Zoro full in love with him even more then his own love, cause if he won't he could never face him again without running away. But how can he make the marimo full in love with him even more then he already is?! Fuck!

"You know, even your ears are red."

"Shut up!" Sanji grumble and kept hiding his face, Trying to think of a good counter attack. While Zoro smirk from ear to ear and embraced him from behind and kissing his neck.

"love you too, cook."

"You...you better be!" Sanji moan without his will, but he could not help it.

Sanji wanted to get closer to Zoro, to be 'contacted' to him like he called it. But he still wanted the other man to love him more, so he wasn't sure what to do. Believe Zoro sweet words or not, will that be too soon?! Fuck why he suck a train wreck when it comes to this shitty marimo!

"Hi, don't worry. no matter what, you can kick me latter, right?" Zoro kept whispering with his sweet and deep voice, Taking Sanji red face so he could see Zoro serious one.

They stare at each other for a long time, without saying anything more. Zoro let Sanji make the first move, as a sign of his love and respect for him, has his lover and his rival.

And Sanji did the move and took Zoro face closer to heated long kiss. Their tongue dances together like they meant to be. Until they could not breath anymore and they had to stop for a second.

 "Come over here." Sanji whisper smoothly "let's do this shit."

Zoro smirk and pressed his forehead to his own forehead, while Sanji smirk at him back. They both giggle a little and start underdressed each other again until they were fully naked while kissing.

~~~

Again to all of those who think it go well for Sanji to have sex are wrong.

Sanji wanted to punch something, no kick something to pieces. That asshole tricks him! what kind of "concoction" is that?! Sanji finally wanted to have sex with the man, and the asshole start to play games with his ass and with no stimulate anywhere. Even no in his ass! And no, it wasn't a pleasant or sexy kind of play. It actually hurt at first, and still feel uncomfortable for him.

Sanji was laying down on his stomach and rise up a little to peek on what the green idiot was doing to him.

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Preparing you." Zoro answer with calm and distract voice. 

"Didn't those things should make me feel good and hot or crap like that?!"

"it a muscle, Sanji. You can't expect to feel good from a place you never used before. Just lay down and be patient."

Sanji sigh unsatisfied and his chain lean on his palm.

"This is not fun or hot at all. and it already was fifteen minutes! How much time you going to "prepare" me anyway!?"

"How much it needs to be." Zoro answer with dry voice.

It was like he didn't bother to listen to Sanji complaints or he didn't care. Only kept working with Sanji butt and making the place wet with weird stuff called lube while opening and closing it a bunch of times until it get wider with his fingers.

It look to Sanji more has a game to him than him trying to 'prepare' him or make him feel good while doing sex. It was not hot, not romantic, not sexy and definitely didn't felt that good. and it was fucking boring has fuck! Sanji hit his face on the pillow, he didn't imagine his first time having sex with a man will be so...unromantic and boring.

"Oi cook, don't fall asleep on me! It very important I do this so it won't hurt later. You thank me after this."

"Yeas right whatever!! Just finish it already! I want to have fucking sex today! You're ruined the mood."

"I do my best." Zoro answer with naughty smirk and put kisses all over his back to soothe his lover.

Sanji only growl to himself, and try to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of Zoro putting weird things in his butt and try to enjoy Zoro kisses more.

Most of the time he didn't really wanted to think about what Zoro doing behind him. But it was hard not to think about it and not to feel it.

With time Sanji start to get used to what Zoro doing behind him. It felt a little weird, but he start to feel okay with it. He look at the clock next to the, finding that half an hour past since they started and growl.

“how much is this going to take!? You even want to have sex with me, shitty marimo!??” Sanji scream and glare at the asshole behind him.

“shhh...calm down cook.” Zoro whisper and kiss the growling blond deeply. Malting him with his kiss.

“You almost ready. I want you to feel good before we start.”

“well I'm not feeling good!”

“You will. Trust me.”  kissing him again while he kept to prepare him.

Sanji didn't protest or say anything anymore. And when Zoro was sure he was ready, loose and wet, he start to enter him. it was much easy even if it was still a little tight and start to move inside him.

And like he promise, Sanji scream and moan loudly from pleasure and Zoro grunt and try to stay focus. It felt good, a little weird at first but still amazing. Zoro move inside him and make him go crazy.

Zoro didn't lie, He was gantle has could be  while making him moan and go crazy.

Simply put, Sanji love it! At least the last part.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji life can't get any worse, at least that what he wanted to believe. but Zoro prove him wrong. Now lost and uncertain about his future what should he do with his new and abnormal situation? other then to freak out and try to run away from it.

** Chapter 3 **

After all the pleasure from their passionate act, they snuggle together and rest. Sanji lay on Zoro chest, feeling his warm muscles and listening to his heart beats and soft snoring. It was comfortable and nice.

But there is things he still need to clear up with the stupid marimo after he wake up, has much he 'enjoy' lest night. he will never do it again if it will happen every time they do it. He didn't hate it, but they still need to improve their "sex" activities.

His thoughts wonder to other things, like graduation. Zoro said he didn't need or wants any girls and that he wanted him.

But what can he even do with him?

They can't get married, at least not here anyway. And even if they did, where are they going to live?!

Zoro parents always were away on trips and left him alone. And he didn't have any sibling's to take care off so Sanji often stay at his place.  

He never got what they were thinking leaving Zoro alone all the time instead of taking him with them to their travels.

Zoro always said he didn't mind and that he can take care of himself since he was eighteen, but Sanji could not believe he wasn't lonely in there.

In Sanji eyes, sometimes he wonders if Zoro even like to stay in this house. But he know the other man will never tell him about it.

Of course even if they finish high school, he doubt their situation will change. Since he work in the business of his old man, he didn't want to waste the money on things other than open his own business. And Zoro was a kendo freak, but how much can he earn on this kind of thing? He guess Zoro have to be the best to win something like any sport, but anything about how much money you earn from it he didn't have a clue.

He wish he could just move in with him, but he could not leave his old man...at least not yet. And what kind of excuse he will give to his family anyway!?

"We best friends so we want to live together."

Maybe it would have work if Zoro had his own place, but to come live with his parents with no good reason will be weird and kind of awkward.

Unless Zoro will be dumb enough to admit they were lovers, that will be super awkward and Sanji will kill him! okay maybe not kill-kill him, but he can't just blurt something like this out of nowhere! They need to prepare them first and hope they will accept them.

But since he know how Zoro is, he could predict Zoro won't care what they say. He will fight them if they dare to come between them and maybe do stupid shit to keep Sanji by his side. At least that the impression he got from knowing him for 3 years.

And he know he should ask himself the most important question:  Do Zoro even wants to live with him or leave his family?

Zoro was clear when it comes to loving him and want to have sex with him but has for other things, Sanji wasn't so sure.

Just because Zoro wanted to have relationship with him doesn’t mean he automatically willing to live with him. He knows there is some man that prefers to live alone or not to commit to their partner, at least not in marriage from their own reasons.

And he still struggle with the idea of not doing the usual society thing of getting married to a women and having kids. Maybe he should just stop thinking so much and sleep on it.

He can't do much right now anyway since A. the green marimo was sleeping so he won't answer him and B. he was exhausted himself.

But it was hard to shake all those worries away. Why can't he be normal, so the old man will be proud of him. Not that the old man wasn't proud of him, but he wanted to be the best son. Would he be happy to find out about his son wanting a man? Part of him was shaking from the thought, but the other part in him screams that this is the old man! The old man that took care him all those years! He won't reject him just cause of stupid thing like that, right? Fuck he need to sleep!

Has annoying fart he is, he just wanted him to be happy and be proud of him. And before long his eyes slowly closed.

~~~

The morning comes and of course, Sanji woke up first by the light from the window. Slowly, he move his arm on Zoro chest and play with his hair. That green man by his side hum and move slightly by his touch but seem awake even if his eyes were close.

"Hii! Marimo, wake up. I know you awake." Sanji whisper, while he smile and giggle at the stubborn act of the man that now was his boyfriend.

"Mmmm what?" Zoro mumble and move his head away.

"Sorry my sleeping marimo beauty...I really need to say something." And use his serious tone.

"What was that?! Can you at least try to act cute this early in the morning?!!"

"Nope. Maybe after I drink my coffee and have my cigarettes. So please listen?"

Zoro groan loudly and hit his pillow.

"What now Cook?! What?!!"

"Don't be like that. It just...last night." Sanji hesitated and look away.

"You didn't like what we did?"

"No!!" Sanji scream immediately "I like it, it just...okay Zoro, if I won't say it you will never get it since you a stupid marimo, so I’m going to say it now!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

"No I’m not trying to pick a fight, moron! And if I wanted to pick a fight, I would just kick your ass. Listen, if you make me wait for a fucking thirty minutes again with no stimulation or foreplay, I will never have sex with you! ever! No matter how good it is latter! Got it?!"

Zoro roll his eyes, calming down a little after Sanji clarification. But he still doesn't seem to get the importance of the whole thing.

"Is that all? that what make you all pissed this morning?" Zoro ask with unimpressed voice. Like this issue was the most stupid thing in the world.

"Don't make it sound like it some trivial thing we can do without, bastard!!" 

"but it is!" Zoro argue back with tired voice and look away from Sanji. He always do that when they talk about things he didn't care about. And it make Sanji even more angry at the other man.

"Zoro! You can't get me turn on by your command or by pressing some switch! It's doesn’t work that way!! Foreplay exist for a reason! And don't you dare say it isn't important, god damn it! Cause it fucking is important!" Sanji scold him.

And finally Zoro stare back at him, and seem to consider his words seriously without saying a word for a couple of minutes.

"So what do you want me to do?"

Sanji smile happily, finally that moron decided to cooperate with him.

That will help a lot to improve this situation. 

"Well, first don't ever take so much time at the preparations, five minutes is okay but not more than ten minutes! It ruin the atmosphere and it boring! It like they say, hit them when it hot. And don't ever ignore the stimulation! You can't expect me to get arouse without you even trying to make me! That what the foreplay and stimulation are for!"

Zoro smile while listen to him, coming closer to his face and kiss him gently on the lips while Sanji stop his rumbling and blush. Zoro kept going with his play and playfully stroke his blond hair, this guy was a dork.

"What are you doing, Zoro?"

"Touching your hair." Zoro answer honestly.

 "Did you even listen to a word I said?" Sanji ask while raising one curly eyebrow.

"Of course I did. but you better than me at those things." Zoro answer simply and lean his chain on his hand. Watching Sanji sigh deeply and lay back on the bed.

"For a guy who said to have experience, you don't know much about anything when it come to sex, Uh marimo?"

"That's why I told you before, experience is not everything. My experience can be different from yours. if you want me to do those things, you welcome to show me." Zoro smirk at him with a challenge and Sanji return the same smirk.

Challenge accepted!

"Oh I will. I show you how foreplay work with all his glory, with women it maybe a little different but the intention is the same. So it should work even if you a man I guess. I teach you some things and you show me what you know, marimo. That's only fair."

"Sound great. Can I sleep now?" Zoro ask lazily but Sanji shake his head.

"You better not! We be late to school cause of you! so hurry up and get up you lazy marimo!"  

"Uhhh!" Zoro groan but start to get dress while Sanji run to the shower before they head out.

~~~

After running like they were on some kind of marathon race they burly made it, but at least they make it in time just before the teacher come. Both of them sit down with heavy breaths, but they were satisfied.

They still fight from time to time, but most of the time Zoro tried to sit next to him in silence. Sanji wasn't sure why, but he didn't look at him or the teacher. He just set there, not saying a word. The class start to gossip about them, and Sanji hated it but he could not banish Zoro from sitting next to him.

When the break comes, Zoro hung out with their friends like they normally would. Like nothing change, like they didn't change.

The whole thing was odd to Sanji, so he just ignore it. He miss the others and honestly he was happy he can hung out with them again without the need to avoid anyone. It was such a huge relief until he didn't notice his old habits coming back in chasing and swoon after girls. Zoro glare at him silently, and only after they part ways with the group he start to be all over him.

What wasn't the typical Zoro at all.

"What with you all of a sudden?! Someone will see us!"

"That is my line! What was that?!" Zoro frown.

Jealousy? Is that Jealousy?? Seriously?

"What??! Am I not allowed to be happy to see our friends?"

"Happy my ass! You just happy to chase after those damn girls! I know you!" Zoro growl  

"I wasn't chasing after them, I was just been polite! geez you such a brute! You never heard of been a gentleman?!"

Zoro snore at the answer and hold Sanji tight in his shirt collar.

"Cook, are you going to keep doing this!? Even after high school..you not series about this are you!?"

"Really? So you think I just let a guy I’m not series about fuck me just for my own amusement?!! Is that what you think?!! Is that how I looked like to you?!!" Sanji yelled with harsh voice and hit Zoro forehead with his own.

Glaring at Zoro just has much has Zoro glare at him. they both were silence for a long time in the yard they were standing, and without any warning or a sign both of them start to kiss.

A very passion and deep kiss, they embrace each other tightly.

And for a moment he forgot where they were and what happen that lead to this. Only that their make out sessions after a fight is the best.

     ~~~

Time pass too fast, they started their tests period on all sort of subjects. Zoro mostly fall asleep at class but it was cute. And they study together most of the time with their other friends that most of them or fall asleep or fool around like the idiots they are. It was fun!

Their life was usual, they were always together only that now they had sex and fight much more passionately than ever.

And their sex life becomes better the more they did it!

It surprise him how much amazing it can get only after two or three times. Zoro a fast learner when it come to those things. he will never get why he can't do the same for their tests in school!

It was forever a mystery!   

It bother him that Zoro become so good at foreplay and at making him arouse even more then he wanted too.

Fuck this guy, if it counties like this Zoro will get so good at this even more than him! How can he get this good at such a short time?!

It annoy him! has stupid has it may sound, he didn't want Zoro to be better then how he already was.

Another thing that drives him nuts was the more times they had sex, the more he crave to do it again.

Him, wanting the idiot marimo almost every day, To touch his skin and feel him and make him cum inside....fuck at this rate one time a week will never be enough for him!

Sometimes they do it twice a week, but when Sanji become really greedy he would seduce Zoro to four times a week.

At this rate, he will become addicted to his body even more than the marimo does to him and he didn't want that! he wanted the marimo to be addicted to him, not the other way around god damn it!

Is he too greedy to want to do it more?! He does isn't it?! Fuck! he should really stop to think about it or look at him with greedy looks.

But what can he do?! He can't help it. He really love to do it with him, he really love to feel closer to him has much has possible.

But he still hated how much greedy he become! How much worse he can get before he be satisfied?! He hated this part in him and hated how the marimo didn't seem to mind how many times they do it!

 

 _Why am I the only one that want this shit?! Fuck!! I am so_ _pathetic_ _!!!_

  
but other than that those things, he really was happy with his new boyfriend. Has busy has he was with his father work.

He could never deny it, he was happy this short time.

But it was so good, too good maybe. Cause of course something had to happen to stop his happiness.

He didn't think much of it the first time it happen though. Only latter when it become worse he started to think maybe it was then, that first time that started all of this.

And it didn't seem that bed, only the typical nausea.

It was in the middle of the night, after one of their steamy sex. Zoro seem to be asleep so Sanji sneak out to the bathroom.

He never woke up after they did it, but he could not sleep with this feeling. His stomach turn over and he could not hold it in anymore.

It was his first time in his life that he throw up, it hurt his throat and his body tremble uncontrollably and his head spin around.

After most of the food he ate came out it didn't feel that bed, other than his shaking body and his burn throat.

He just was hungry, so hungry and tired. He wanted to brush his teeth at least but found his legs too shaken to stand up from the toilet.

So he decided to rest there for a short time, happy that Zoro was sleeping and didn't witness his weak and pathetic form. He prefers Zoro will see his strong side then this weak and shaking man that burly could stand by himself.

But only to muck his little comfort, he heard a gruff voice behind him.

"Cook, you okay?" he sound sleepy and disorientated but it was him.

He was watching him closely, careful not to get too close or touch him.

Sanji close his eyes and sigh in despair.  

Of course he had to hear him and of course he had to come see what happen with him! and of course it had to be only the man he didn't want to see him like this! He hated it so much! And he hated himself for letting him see and for not locking that damn door.

 TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the Hiatus guys, I really wanted to finish this chapter in time but it just didn't happen -.- so I"m sorry. hope this chapter will make out for it ^^ and of course you always walcome to correct my grammar and Spelling.  
> since this chapter didn't have a beta.
> 
> has always thank you so much for the bookmarks, Kudos and comment on this story! it mean a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

 

After a couple of days, it wasn't that bad. Sanji told himself it was indigestion. Maybe he eat something bad that day. But the longer he kept telling himself those different excuses, the harder it become for him to explain what going on with his body or wrong with him and why he get sick every morning.

But it wasn't the worse he handle before, he told himself, even if it make him feel weaker every time. Sanji didn't felt that bad despite the creepy changes that happen to him recently like the weird combination of food he had no idea where it come from or the mood swings.

No, the worse thing was that the person he love the most, that he didn't want to see him in that state, watch him on purpose and refuse to leave when Sanji threw up his soul. It was the worst torment he could ever feel even if the other man didn't mean it that way.

And Zoro didn't stop to watch him even when he ask him to stop watching or leave him be. Sometimes he yelled at Zoro to go fuck himself! But Zoro didn't move from his spot and kept helping with his hair in silence. His silence was so much worse than the nausea until Sanji wanted to just die right there.

Why is it so hard to just leave him alone in those moments?! Did Zoro think he was helping by being there while his presence alone makes Sanji feel like crap?!! Did he feel like his knight or some crap?!! while Sanji didn't want to feel anymore weak then he already was!

The stronger he love Zoro, the stronger he wanted him to leave him alone in those weakness moments in the morning. It's not because he didn't trust the man to take care of him or that he didn't appreciate Zoro help. He just didn't want him to see him in those moments. To show him how weak and pathetic he can get! Cause there is always the chance Zoro will get sick of him and leave.

And after three weeks, the nagging marimo forbid him to smoke and start his chant Sanji know would come of "go to the hospital" even though he felt fine. Like Sanji didn't think about it the first time it happens! His reason was:

"cause I"m worried about you, shitty cook!!"

Great, thank you green asshole! Like he didn't know he was sick already! Why not go and remind him he was sick every single day they see each other, damn green fucker!!? Cause it wasn't enough it was on his mind when he was alone. Sanji curse him and ignore his nagging, sometimes he try to change the subject to something else and sometimes he just yelled he will do whatever the fuck he wanted cause he was Sanji god damn it! And sometimes well, he just use his charm and seduce the fucker to shut him up!

Sanji know his stomach acting weird, he know himself and his body better than anyone else. And he knows something in those weird pains wasn't normal, but still he insisted to ignore it.

Maybe those weird pains will go away on their own if he just ignores it, like the pains of puberty or some crap. And he felt fine other than annoying nausea in the morning that kept until after noon, double appetite and uncomfortable feeling in his lower stomach.

And it wasn't such a big deal, he could still help his father like he normally did. Eat a little more maybe, but it's not something that bothers him that much and just be…his normal self.

His strong will to believe he was okay; that he wasn't sick in something with no cure was what kept him going despite all Zoro efforts to drag him to the hospital or to Chopper. He know Zoro was worried out of his mind and want to help him, but it really piss him off.

Why can't the other man give it a rest already?! Yeas maybe it wasn't that normal for him to have nausea, but he still felt fine other than a little more tiredness.

With every passing day the tiredness become worse and worse, it's like everything he did without effort before like cooking and running or studying become such a difficult task. And his chest hurt, not more than his stomach, but it did. What he never bother to tell Zoro either, cause he know how he react.  

Actually he didn't bother to tall him a lot of weird shit that happen to his body lately. That he absolutely didn't care about! or how his stomach get a little weird sometimes. he really didn't want to think deeply about those shit, cause he was convince it will disappear soon.

What did worried him is his changes moods or more accrued to say his depression attacks that come and go. It can be on anything even the most smell and stupid things. When they watch stupid comedy movie together, Sanji can suddenly cry his heart out without any real reason and Zoro would just stare at him weirdly and say:

"Cook. it supposed to be funny. Why are you crying for?"

"Shut up! It just….well, they got..it just.. Sniff sniff"

"Yeas….well, you don't need to cry about it."

"Shut it shitty marimo!!" Sanji scream while trying to stop his tears and Zoro roll his eyes and embraced him.

~~~

He admit he felt restless and pressure without a clear reason, but he convince himself it was happening cause of two things: Zoro nagging him to go the hospital that he fucking didn't need or want to go, fucking stupid marimo! And the second is the fear from the possibility of him been sick in some weird disuse with no cure that will kill him tomorrow didn't let him sleep well at night.

Those reasons make sense in his head, but sometimes when he found himself weeping on the floor at nights by himself while holding his legs cause Zoro wasn't there with him in that moment or with no clear reason, his perfect reasons start to crumble and not make much sense anymore. He wasn't that clingy and he didn't plan of become one right now! In that he was sure. 

Maybe he suffers from depression? he start to wonder about it too, depression isn't that bad compare to unknown disuse with no cure. but it never happen to him in this extreme way until only recently. And most of the time he didn't have that much of a big reason to feel that sad or that happy. Zoro was great, he really did support him but even he had limits. And of course Sanji will never tell him about those nights, he didn't have to know.

But Zoro didn't let him hide for much longer. He come to his house and sticking to him more than ever. He was a pain in the ass, that he love but damn it! He really start to fear from himself and to hurt Zoro.

Sanji try to control his mood swings, he really did try hard. But it was impossible and it make him hate himself even more for leashing out at Zoro at the most random times just cause he was there, shit! He wish Zoro would back off just for a little more time, but Zoro was stubborn and refuse to leave him.

Zoro answer back and stood his ground, his eyes glare at him but they didn't have any malice toward him. they were full of worry and determination. And another thing that Sanji didn't expect to see, Zoro come closer and hold him tight in his arms, ignoring all Sanji curses and tantrum that one morning.

"Shut up, shitty cook! I know you not feeling well, and I would not leave you like this!"

Moments past, and Sanji become quiet and lean on Zoro strong hold. Tears were falling from his eyes.

the truth is he was afraid. He my die tomorrow or after that, but he was more afraid how Zoro would look at him while he was still alive. Sanji start to cry loader and scream in his arms things he didn't mean to say, insulting things, mean things, horrible things.

It was the first time he finally break down in front of the marimo, and it wasn't so bad like he thought it turn out to be. At first all Sanji wanted to do was to run away and hide himself somewhere, but after the first shock Zoro recover quickly and lay down with Sanji on his bed, snuggling and wipe his tears away while not saying a word or judging him. he kept stroking his blond hair gently, staring at the well and kiss his forehead from time to time.

"It's fine cook. Everything is fine. Vent has much has you want at me, we can reconcile latter." he whisper in his ear, encouraging him to take it out while the other blond shake uncontrolledly.

Little did he know about Sanji self-hatred in those moments, that only grow each time cause he really wasn't himself, his emotions were a mass and he can snap at the most tiny things ever. how much he make the other man suffer for no reason, he wonder to himself. Zoro didn't do anything wrong that morning, he just was there and yet here he is throwing a tantrum that he himself wasn't sure why it start.

All he could do is let it out and Zoro let him do it and then cry on the marimo for no reason. Sanji hated the fact he make Zoro take care of him like he was some kind of fragile thing, it was pathetic. And he didn't give him nothing back, he shake from anger inside Zoro arms and bite his lower lip. Hiding his face away on Zoro chest while listening to his heart beats.

He was grateful to Zoro actions and really wanted to do it back, he wanted to support Zoro the same way but there is no way he could do it now. And it was so frustrating!

Moments past while Sanji rest on top of Zoro, the tears dry out and he felt Zoro kiss his head and forehead again, checking out how he's doing.

"You okay there cook? You stop whining and venting for a while. I’m worried for my whiny cook." The marimo tease

"Ohh Fuck you! I’m not whiny!" Sanji choke out with shaking voice and smirk. That asshole sure knows how to light up the mood when he wants too and be an asshole at the same time, he have talent like that. It surprise Sanji every time, he should really kick his ass for this but he was too tired.

Yap, Zoro is amazing at being an asshole softy he love so much. Fuck he should really find a way to make up to him after all the shit he giving him.

After some more kissing and a very long shower, they took off running for school. Sanji burly keep up with him, and when he could not run anymore Zoro took him on his back and run. Their little group started to notice his changes, his appetite change's and created a new nickname for him. Luffy and the other's laugh about his new nickname from the girls "black hole 2" while Sanji hated it with all his might. Cause he wasn't like Luffy at all! Right?? Of course he wasn't! it was so cruel!! Why they do this to him?!! he didn't want to be called like this! Especially not from the girls! It was so humiliating until he wanted to die! But even when he tried to kick the guys he was too busy satisfy his hunger, so he just use his glare and curse them not never ever use this nickname again or they dead.

 

It all because of that stupid double appetite bullshit that start to control over him! has much has he try to pretend it wasn't there, he still could not stop eating….all day! Luffy looked happy to share this weird…hobby of his while Sanji was miserable of what become of him. Not like Sanji even wanted to share this kind of shit with anyone! Ever! He didn't want this curse from the start, but he was stuck with this so he might has well have a friend to share it with.

The marimo watch him like a hawk, it was really weird how stress out the other man become when Sanji was surrounded by people. Well it true Sanji got much more exhausted when he need to talk to a lot of people, but that no reason to get all protective and freak out about him talking with their friends.

Something was odd with the marimo, and honestly Sanji didn't need those dumb worries in his mind. He have enough pain to handle then Zoro weird behavior. But it still made him anxious and his body shakes from all the pressure he had to deal with.

 _"damn it marimo! Don't give me more reasons to stress out then I already am!!"_   he scream in his mind and glare at the clueless marimo.

~~~

But Sanji kept going and doing the best he could, even if it was hard to go to school and help in his father restaurant. He know he could handle that much, hell he handle so much more harder things before and he didn't even kick Zoro ass for two months.

Still Sanji didn't see it has a problem, even if he became tired for no reason or he got sick every morning or after meals. At least not more than the usual stuff that he was sure will go away soon enough. Until the big incident happen to him that woke him up to the bitter reality.

The reality that maybe it won't go away or get better! And maybe he should start to take care of it.

It wasn't special or different day from all the others before them. At least at first it wasn't, he woke up to Zoro snuggle to him, throw up, brush his teeth and eat again. That was his usual morning routine he got used too, and wakes Zoro up. After school he help in the restaurant in the rush hour, cooking with no break and smoke. Except this time, while helping his father in the kitchen, he felt dizzy and light headed. Sometimes He got dizzy at school or at home or after he throw up, but it always was light dizziness that go away quickly.

This time though it was heavy dizziness that didn't go away and exhaustion fell down on him all at once. He really needed to sit down, but he know he didn't have time to rest since he was in the middle of work.

And before he know it everything start to turn black. He tried to look around and shake his head but it didn't help. He felt himself losing his consciousness slowly while been helpless to stop it. His body felt heavy and he barely know what's going on around him anymore.  

He wasn't sure why he was felling to the floor, he was fine just a minute ago! Why was this happening to him and in front of the old man of all people and the other cooks?! they so going to mock him for this – forever. Fainting in the middle of work no less, he was a joke.

And just before he lost consciousness, the only thing he could think of was

_"damn it! The old man will have my head for this!"_

It hurt, everything hurt in his body. He heard a bang hitting his head and fell into a deep sleep. 

~~~~

When he finally woke up again, he was laying on his bed. A wet towel was on his forehead and a warm blanket covered his body. He felt nausea and took slow and deep breaths to get rid of it. The dizziness was gone but not the humiliation, he wanted to bury himself deep somewhere in a very dark place! so no one will ever find him.

He move his head to look beside his bed, his old man sit there on a small chair and lean his leg on the bed, watching his every move in silence glaring. For a long hour he didn't said anything, only glare softly at his son while the blond look at him back in apologetic eyes.

"I know something going on with you for a while now but…."

"Please just let me explain. I’m fine really, I just felt a little dizzy that's all." but before he could say anything more Zeff cut him off with no mercy.

"Shut up, shitty brat! I’m talking now!" he scream and hit the bed with his leg and that was it, Sanji didn't dare to look back at him. yap, his old man was angry, very angry at him, which mean he mass up big time.

"I didn't think it will get this far! What the hell were you thinking?! Letting yourself become this bad!! You look like crap and you burly doing anything anymore! I don't care what it is, but you should take care of it! I have no use for sick people in my kitchen! What if you infect the customers?! Do you want to give us a bad name Little eggplant?!"

Sanji didn't answer to his harsh scolding words, how could he answer for any of this, since everything he said was true. He was an idiot and he let himself ignore his body and all the warning signs for two month's now while also dismiss his lover warning's. the only thing he could answer was a tiny whisper

"I’m sorry, old geezer.." trying his best not to cry.

Zeff huff and fold his arms, stroking his long mustache.

"I don't need your shitty apology! Why didn't you tell me you sick?! You don't trust me?!"

"No I just…." Sanji started but shut his mouth when he sew the old man harsh look. He just didn't wanted to worry him, since he was his role model and he wanted to make him proud.

"Let me guess, you thought it will go away on it's on, right idiot Eggplant?!" he kept scolding him.

Sanji bite his lip hard and look down on his arms in shame that rest on his body, he really didn't have any answer to that too. Since it was also true, he really did convince himself it will work out on it's on, that he was fine.

He heard the old man groan heavily, like the old man he was and a little tired smile come to his face. Has much he felt horrible for what he done, he was a little bit happy the old man was so worried about him.

"You such a big moron! I can't believe I raise such an idiot!!"

"Hi! It wasn't that bad, stop making such a big deal out of it! It's not like I’m going to die."  Sanji recover back, like their usual arguments.

"Don't answer me back, shitty eggplant! You hundred years too young to answer me back!" the old man frown deeply

"But I’m fine now! I can still work. It just one time thing…give it a break, shitty geezer! Come on, give me another chance." Sanji beg him

"I said shut up or I kick your head so hard you faint again!" Zeff growl at his son, that do has he was told and look away like a kid that just got scolded for staling.

"From now on, you not allowed in my kitchen! And you will go to the shitty hospital, like it or not! and you will call me after those shitty tests or I will not let you come home!"

Sanji body shake and his eyes got blurry from the tears, he not only kicking him out from his home but firing him from the only thing he love to do?! How much cruel can he get?!  He might has well kill him while he at it.

"Don't get me wrong, I’m not firing you eggplant. But you useless in my kitchen the way you are now. When you get better, I let you come back." His voice got softer toward the end of the sentence, but it still hurt a lot for Sanji to hear. So he could not stop the tears from his eyes, so he was useless now. The one big thing he was afraid off the most actually come true, great. He really didn't want to stop working in his kitchen, and the old man knows it.

"I…I got it. I will…go" Sanji mumble in tremble and hurt voice.

"Good eggplant. I come visit you when I have time." A soft smile was folding in the old man face. They both try to look strong and didn't say much more to each other after that, but the warm eyes were enough for Sanji to know that his old man was there for him if he needed any support.

"Get better soon, shitty eggplant." With those last warm words, he left Sanji to rest in his room and close the door. Zeff didn't look back while stepping out of the room Sanji weep in silence while holding tight into the blanket.

Thinking about what was happening to him there, he really screw it up big time. The old man had any right to get angry at him but it still hurt. What he going to do now without his cooking? At least when he work he could feel like his old self, his healthy self. But now he lost that too. Not even talking about him making Zoro life a living hell on earth for no reason. In the silence of his room, he felt how slowly his world crumbles right in front of his eyes. What else did this stupid disease will take from him, His ability to walk?! He won't be surprise if it's really happen. He was so tired of all this shit. He just wanted it to be over, this suffering. he wanted to be his old self again, his healthy self. Was it too hard to ask?!

He hold up a fist and cry on his arm, taking out the despair he felt in those horrible two months. He was exhausted physically and emotionally and he just wanted to rest. Whatever that disease was, if it didn't have any cure he rather die now then suffer the long wait for it to come. he didn't want to leave Zoro side, but would Zoro really want to stay with a sick pathetic person like him? Someone he needs to take care of all the time? Somewhere in his heart, he know Zoro didn't need something like this, a burden like him and start to imagine how to break out with him. What make him cry even harder and bite his arm because it hurt! It hurt to even think about been without the other man.

Before he could finish his train of thought the door slam open and Sanji jump in surprise and gasp while moving his arm from his mouth. Watching who ever barge in so rudely, his eyes open in shock to see the moss head standing there out of breathe and gasp for air. Like he was running all the way to his house from school without stopping, his open shirt and chest were damp in sweat and he throw away his bag.

"You…scared the shit out me. At least knock on the door."  Sanji mumble while shaking a little, he wasn't sure what's going on or why the other man seem so freak out all of sudden, But it didn't help his condition.

Zoro kept trying to get his breaths under control and without answering him, Zoro run into his bed and hug him tight. Making sure he wasn't too rough with him, Sanji could feel Zoro heart beating fast, like he was getting a heart attack.

"That's ahh….my ahh…line! damn it!" Zoro growl under his heavy breath and kept hugging him close while kissing his face many times.

"You..okay?" Sanji ask slowly, a little shocked to see Zoro behavior. Zoro never show him this kind of side and he never freak out so much before. He always was so calm and calculated, even when he got angry he had some kind of control over it. it was so out of character for him so Sanji wasn't sure how to react.

"No!...You ahh…I heard…you fainted. What happen, Cook!?"

Sanji listen to his frantic voice while slowly hugging him back and stroke his short green hair. After hearing Zoro few words, everything made sense. Zoro mast have heard from his old man and thought it mast mean something horrible happen to him than what actually happen. Yeas he lost his consciousness for a moment, but he felt fine now. Since Zoro was aware of his "situation" from the very start, he mast also come to the same conclusion that his life can be on the line.

"I’m fine marimo, I didn't die. so calm down I just fainted is all. Did you run all the way here from school without stopping, you crazy marimo?"

Sanji could not help himself from giggling at the thought of Zoro making circle's around town just to found his place, while running franticly in the streets. damn it, he really love him so much, he felt bad now for thinking of giving up on him.

"Shut it, that's not the point! you not 'just fainted' cook! This is serious! Why didn't you listen to me and go to the damn hospital, you annoying stubborn asshole?! If you won't go now, I will force you!"

has much he tried to sound angry and powerful in his voice, he was shaking in Sanji arms and his heart beat didn't calm down. He was really worried for him, Sanji know that now despite him never saying it out load.

"I’m sorry marimo. You were right, I was stubborn. But geez you don't have to force me! I will…come with you. I just…for a little more time, I didn't want to think about it. I don't want to be sick, I don't want to think about dying. The truth is…." Sanji finally confess with tremble voice that burly could be heard. But he knows Zoro could hear him.

"I was scared of knowing what it is. Has long I didn't know, then there is still a chance it was nothing. the possibility of me not getting healthy again. I…was scared and stress out about it all this time, but I didn't want you to see me has weak and pathetic. But I guess it finally catch up to me."

After he finally said his piece, he sighs in relief. He needed to do this for a long time, but he just run away. he was glad he finally could let it out and be honest with the other man. Sanji burry his face inside of Zoro chest while the marimo heart calm down slowly, It felt so good.

"Are you an idiot?! Who said you going to die!?!? Don't jump to the worst possibility before you hear who your enemy is! What the point of not knowing the truth?! You have to face this enemy and beat the crap out of it with whatever way possible. Even if it doesn't have any cure, Chopper will create one if needed, so stop thinking like that! You not going to die, you...no we going to fight this and we will win!"

With that Zoro hug him tighter and come closer to lean on the bed, staring at him with determination while Sanji laugh loudly with all his heart. it been a long time since he could laugh happily like this. Like he didn't have any care in the world with a wide smile.

"Oi! What's so funny?!" Zoro growl with a blush on his face, trying his best to look strong and in control but his blushing face betray him.

"hahaha…Nothing it just…hahaha did you ever thought of giving this motivating speech to your club members? I’m sure they would love it." Sanji said with happily. Great now he even more in love with the marimo, how can it even be possible to love someone much more then humanity possible?

Zoro look away with a deep frown and click his tongue, he forgot how much fun it was to tease the adorable marimo. And after he finish laughing, he took Zoro hand in his and kiss it.

"Thank you moss head, really I mean it. Your corny speech motivate me, so be happy marimo, you manage to motivate me with the corniest shit ever. I love you so much!" Sanji cheer in amused voice and kept giggling at him. He really did enjoy this to the fullest. Zoro growl and glare at him in annoyance, his face become even redder then before.

"Shut up!!"

Zoro hold himself from starting a fight with him, since he could finally relax and be at ease knowing he was okay, so for now he will forgive him. And he did agree to go to the hospital, what he know for sure would be hard on the blond idiot. still that moron just can't seem to take a break from teasing him, what Zoro didn't like at all. He promise himself that right after Sanji recover, he will punch the shit of him!

"Seriously though, I can't go by myself. I know it's pathetic but I really can't do it." Sanji admit while his eyes were downcast at his hands, he felt like the other man will never see him in the same light has he did before when they first meet.

But he knows he needed this, he wanted to be honest with him and with himself. Still it make him sad he will never be has strong and cool has he was in the marimo eyes. Zoro watch him and sigh, scratching his neck he come closer to Sanji face and force him to raise his face to him, to look at him. A warm smile form toward him and start talking again with his deep voice Sanji love so much.

"That’s better. Of course I’m going to come with you, moron! What were you thinking?!! I’m your boyfriend! Of course I will want to accompany you there, even without you asking me. Isn't it only neutral?! Geez, for a love cook you sure are stupid!"

Before Sanji could react to any of his insult's, Zoro kiss him passionately, caress his blond hair and make sure Sanji lay down on the bed.

"What…mmm…alright." too daze from the kiss, Sanji didn't have any better replay to answer him. he was too busy been relived and happy Zoro will be by his side in that place. And who knows, maybe it really isn't something to freak out about like he was those two mounts. He truly could believe that now thanks to a certain green marimo.

Zoro set down next to him, keeping to caress his head slowly while Sanji relax to his touch. He wasn't stupid, he notice the blond cry before he come into the room. And hope that whatever he was suffering from, he could cheer him up.

"What happen before I come? Something mast happen."

Sanji whine a little and move his face away, so Zoro won't see his expression.

"Nothing much, the old man….he was here. We talk a little." And try his best not to sound hurt or too upset.   

"What did Zeff say to you?" Zoro ask firmly yet gentle. He won't drop it now for sure.

"He said…well he practically fire my ass. great right? Now I don't need to work for him and hear his annoying voice or his annoying bitching every week. It's….very good."  He wasn’t sure who he try to convince here, him or himself but it wasn't working, his voice was shaken again and his body was trembling, he didn't sound convincing at all even to himself. He felt like crying again, fuck.

"I’m so sorry cook." Zoro whisper in his ear and embraced him, cause that was the only thing he can do for him right now. He know Sanji was hurt, not just from his voice but he always adore his father figure Zeff, always talk about him and on his work days. So he can only imgine how tearing up he was inside when Zeff fire him. it was their bond they share.

"What? Don't be, it's alright. I kind of deserved it. What are you apologizing for, moss head? This nothing you should worry about….really it's…" but he could not continue the sentence, he wail again loudly and row and he know he was ugly right now. But he didn't care, at least not right now.

Sanji hold into Zoro tight while he cry, right now was the time to just hold on into the other male and let it out and he did.

 

TBC  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again it's me. it been a long time but finally I finish a new chapter, this chapter didn't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes.  
> the next chapter will take much longer cause I need to decide how to write sorting things, I"m sorry about it taking so long =_=  
> I really want to thank to all of you that been following and comment on this story. I"m really happy you like it and read it.  
> and I hope you like this chapter and the way it going. I wonder what will be your favorite moment in this chapter, if there is any.  
> I write too many other stuff that I never finish or publish ^^" I"m horrible XDD


End file.
